Transactions often involve use of a transaction card (e.g., a credit card, a debit card, a gift card, an automated teller machine (ATM) card, a rewards card or client loyalty card, or the like) to pay for products or services at a transaction terminal (e.g., point of sale (PoS) terminal) of an individual or business engaged in the sale of goods or services, e.g., via a swiping of the transaction card at a card reader, insertion of the transaction card into a chip reader, or wireless transmission of transaction card data to a wireless receiver. In some instances, a magnetic strip, integrated circuit chip, radio frequency (RF) antenna, and/or radio frequency identification (RFID) tag may be included in a transaction card to provide information associated with the transaction card (e.g., an account identifier, account information, a payment token, or the like).